


To hell with it

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU boss, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, boss and personal assistant relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: You are Loki's assistant. He is a ass and you always are cleaning up after him. Beside your normal job duties. Then learns what you think of him. And he soon starts to find you more and more appealing. Smut, Angst, fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

   There were some days you loved you job. Even though these day were few and far between. Mostly cause of your boss you loved it when he wasn't there but hated when he was. You were his assistant. Meaning take note, appointment, set up board meetings, get his Dry cleaning, get coffee and Make sure the girls he fucked left with out so even contacting him as they had to sign a waiver to be with him. 

       Yep that was your job though you didn't mind escorting the bimbos out the door. They would threaten to exposed him you'd laugh saying they utter a word they would be sued so fast it make their head spine and the helpful reminder that they should always read the fine print on what they sign. You definitely had to say when you hated your boss, that help get a lot of anger out. 

   He was everything you would expect in a guy. Long raven black hair, lean and tone body, sharp jaw line that you could just cut yourself smacking his handsome face. You had thought about slapping that face on more then one occasion. Tall, British, always wore well tailored suits and an Arrogant, cocky, son of a bitch. He always had a girl on his arm most weekends or events. Which you hated cause you had to deal with these women thinking they were better then you and think they could boss you around. And you hated attending the events, though you got to stand off in the background until he needed you. You normally just wore a Business suit yourself. As you did not see a point in wearing something nice. 

    Today was your besties birthday the one of the first people besides your boss that you meet when you moved to London. And you were in a scramble to get everything done as early as possible. You were at your desk just outside his office when you heard him yell for you. 'Great.' You huffed. As you made you way to his office. 

      "You wanted to see me loki?" You tried to hide your announce. As you walking into his office. Though you loved the view you could see all of London. Big Ben, The eye, The tower, the Easter egg shaped thing that you always forgot the name too. It was breathtaking. Though you still haven't seen these places beings you have no social life. And you have lived in England for 2 years now.

     "Yes can you get these papers finished. I'm leaving to go get my brother from the air port. I expect you can handle the rest of this." His voice always was so arrogant and demanding. You knew something like this would happen you were going to be late for your friends birthday. 

       "Can these papers wait until Monday? I have a birthday party to go to." You voiced back knowing it wasn't a good idea but you have ben loyal to this arrogant cock. At his beck and call day and night. You never asked for anything. But He only Scoffed.

      "Then you better hurry and get those done." He hissed. Yep you should of just kept your mouth shut. You left his office with out another word. As you say back down to get to work on those papers. You watched as he walked out and down to the elevator. Rolling you eyes at him. As you sent a quick texts to your friend.

   *going to be late.*  
   *let me guess your boss?*  
   *yep as always.*  
    *well hurry up I never get to see your face. Or do I need to come and cock punch your boss for you?*  
      *lol if I don't do it first. See you soon.*

       Finishing up those paper as you set them back on his desk you looked at the time. You had time to get home and change you'll still be running an hour later but you wanted out of your Business clothing. Traffic was on your side today as you took a cab home. Normally you would take the tube but more unnecessary stops. You live in a nice Condo in the heart of London. You made a lot were you worked. That was part of the reason you still worked for him. As soon as you got in that door before it was even closed you started stripping. Kicking the door shut. 

     Fixing your makeup, pulling you hair down from you bun you decided to leave it down for the night. It had a nice curls to it from the bun. You went with a low v neck Emerald green shirt that went down to your belly button. You made sure to tape everything so you wouldn't fall out of the top. Even though it had a gold x pattern holding the opening you still felt like it needed the tape. With a black skirt that x'ed on the front making a little short between the thighs. Just right above you knees. Pulling it over to hold the shirt in place. You felt like there was way to much cleavage showing. To finish it off you went with a black pair of heels. You bestie had picked this outfit for you. Wanting you to wear it for her party.  It was not what you would normally wear. 

      You grabbed your jean jacket to wear until you got to the high end bar. Which you were lucky that you worked for Loki,  it was one of the hardest bar to get into. She was thrilled when you told her you got her in for her party. You knew most of the people that worked there being you've had meeting there, having to get your boss from there, etc. 

    "Well holy cat calls darling look at you miss y/n. That boss of yours give you a night off?" Luke purred at the door he was one of the bouncers there. You gave him a hug.

    "Hey Luke." You smiled and did a little torn for him holding your jacket open for him. "I'm never on a night off still on call as always." You held up you phone. 

    "Dang hun. That man is going to run you to death. Or maybe you might give him a heart attack tonight, looking like that dose he even know that these is a hottie hiding under all that Business attire." 

    "He wouldn't know how to handle me. I'm not one of his bimbos." You waved at him as you walked in. It was busy as normal. As you weaved in and out trying to get to your friends table. You spotted your bestie and her other friends. "Happy Birthday." As you wrapped an arms around her neck. Kissing her cheek. She squealed jumping up as she attacked you with a hug. "Sorry I'm late." 

   "Well you are soo excused for wearing that outfit for my birthday. It looks amazing girl. So happy I bought that for you." She giggled as she made you take the jacket off and turn. You rolled your eyes.  As the night went on you had a few drinks but not a lot your girl tried to either get a guy for you or one for her. She flirted with everyone. You just sat there pushing guys away from you. 

     "Y/n look at those to delicious hunks over there? They keep looking over here I swear the dark haired one has been eyeing you all night." She Winked. As you looked up to see your boss in the corner with another man. The man sitting next to you boss had blonde hair, a beard and a muscular built. You almost spit your drink out.  As you turned quickly way hoping your boss didn't recognize you. Lucky for you he didn't but he was eyeing you. His brother that was with him had pointed you out. 

    "Umm no not my type." You said. "Maybe the blonde?" you joked. 

     "Oh he is sooo your type." She giggled looking back but both men were gone. You noticed as your faces relaxed. 

    "That was my slave driver of a boss Loki. I don't know how any girl can fall for his charm. Ugh."

   "You didn't tell me your dick of a boss was fucking hot."

    "No he's not. I don't have a life cause of him. I almost missed your birthday cause of him. My mom could be dying and he would found some way to keep me here. He is arrogant, childish, has no remorse for others."

    "Then why don't you quit."

    "Who else would put up with him he went through 10 assistance in 2 months before me. And the pay and benefits are amazing. I live in a condo in Central London and have a Jag what girl wouldn't want that." You confessed.  You hadn't realized when you and your friends were talking about your boss and how much of a jerk he was. Loki had walked up to your table with his brother. He was going to ask you to dance until he realized who you were. His jaw went slack as he listened. Yes he was pissed and the thought of firing you right there had crossed his mind. But you were to damn hot in your little number to do it. 

     "Miss y/l/n!" You heard from behind you as Loki cleared his throat. Oh fuck you were screwed and not in the good way. "I expect to see you tomorrow morning at the office to go over a few things. This is a command not a request." He whispered in your ear you froze not wanting to move or  look behind you. You could feel his hot breath on your ear and hear the smirk in his voice. 

    "Oh shit." your bestie was the first to speak up. "I'll go talk with him give him a piece of my mind." Before you could react your She was off and and in her drunken state she would tell him too. You went after her but lost her in the crowd.   
It was official you were a dead girl okay worse the dead. You were going to be an unemployed girl.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next day wishing last night was all a dream. That you never ran into your boss. But no it wasn't. You were going to hate life in about an hour. Hell you were hating life now. You drank way to much after they left. You figured you might as well get shit faced before you death sentence. You finally got up showered and dressed. You decided to get coffee and out of habit you got loki his normal tea from the coffee shop just down the street from Loki's condo. Your favorite barista was working. She knew your order like the back of her hand. But it never really helped that you were there 99.9% of the week. 

"What's wrong with you hun?" she asked as he put you order in taking you money. 

"Oh you know, just about to find out if I still have a job or not." You laughed dryly. As you waited. Then a booming voice from behind you. Making you jump.

"I don't think he'll fire you. Probably make your life hell. But hey he also needed to hear that. In my opinion." You looked behind you as you saw the guy that was with your boss last night. You gaped at him not knowing what to say. "I'm Thor by the way. Loki's old and more handsome Brother." He stated as he reached out his hand. "You must be his beautiful assistant y/n." You took his hand as you shook it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Loki's told me a great deal about you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Though could you maybe keep it down a little. I may or may not have a bit of a hangover." You smiled softly at the man who was just as tall if not taller then your boss. And why would Loki talked about you? Must of been about last night. "Shocked he even mentions me to people. And actually I was just heading over there." You said as you grabbed your drinks. 

"Sorry, let me walk back with you." He grinned as he opened the door for you. "My brother is very lucky to have you. You are the first one to put up with him for this long I doubt he is that stupid to get ride of you." 

"Well someone had to. There are days I wonder why I'm still there."

"Why are you if you dislike him so? I mean I'm glad your with him cause then I would of never have this lovely encounter." 

"We obviously I'm American." You started to say but Thor interrupt you.

"Oh wow your an American! Thor teased. As you both walked along the sidewalk.

"Haha. It took a lot to get here, and to stay here well he pays well, the benefits are a plus. And I can't go home with my tail between my legs so to say." 

"Well I don't see a tail." Thor grind innocently as he looked behind you to see. 'Did he just check you out.' 

"I would hope not or this would be even more awkward."

"It's got to be hard for you and your boyfriend the hours you keep with my brother. I know my brother likes to keep you running." Thor was fishing for info. You just laughed.

"I don't even have time for my friends how would I have time for a boyfriend." You shook you head. "I don't keep normal hours. Hell I'm sure people at work think I'm fucking him." You both made it to Loki's condo. Thor opened the door for you. 

"Well no boyfriend then, So would you mind if I asked to take you to lunch or maybe dinner tomorrow night?" Thor asked as you both waited for the private elevator. You were taken back shocked even. "As a date not a hook up as my brother likes to do." He added when you didn't say anything.

"Um sure. Though you'll probably want to check with your brother on my schedule you know if I still have a job." You teased. Still slightly shocked that Thor, Loki's brother would be asking you out. He wasn't at all like his brother. Your boss. 

"I will make sure your schedule is free." You both made it inside Loki's condo. It was painfully White. You never understood why. Ugly modern art on the walls and a giant statue in the door way leading in to the front room and kitchen, which you loved Loki's kitchen. Everything was updated and new. Loki never really cooked you did more cooking then you were payed for. But on the times you would kick the girls out you would make up something for him when he asked. "Brother look who I found at the coffee shop. Your beautiful assistant y/n." His booming voice announced. You looked up at the man with a little winced he mouthed sorry to you. As he realized he yelled. That and Not like you wanted to be know you were there yet. 

Loki was sitting at the bar read a newspaper. As normal in the morning unless he was still hung over from the night with one of his conquests. Loki looked up from his paper, as you and Thor walked in. 

"I see your trying to kiss my ass miss y/l/n." Smirked. Looking at your hands that had his tea in it. 

"No I always get you tea in the morning. I'm treating this like any other day. Besides who else are you going to get to take out your trash. Surly not you or you wouldn't be calling me at all hours." You said mater-o-factly. You had always given Loki sass at times, more of the time he was not so awake or coherent as he was now. But today was technically you day off. The one time you asked off. 

"Oh and you decided to wear clothes that cover that's good this time don't need my brother and the world seeing you half naked." Loki pointed out. You scoffed at him. 

"Brother, She was only out with friends on her night off. The way she dresses with them is non of your concern."

"She is my assistant what she wears is my concern, sh-." You cut him off before he could finish.

"I had WAY more clothes on then the harlots you bring home for the night. I see more then I needed with those girls and before you even say I'm jealous cause I know that look! I em not, have way more then most of them. You just choose to fuck former coke heads with the way they look. Oh and let's not forget needed. My god how they could think you will ever settle bests me. So please do not bring up they way I looked for a night out with friends. Not like we were signing a deal with one of your business partners. Though I'm sure you would get more deals if I did wear stuff like that. God knows they hit on me enough." 

Loki was taking back by your out burst. You were kind of cute all worked up. Though he did find you extremely hot last night and could not get you out of his mind and what he could do you that body of yours. It made it hard to get any sleep. He may have had to take a cold shower. And the fact that if his brother wasn't there he would have found some girl to take home for the night. Loki was about to talk when his brother spoke up.

"Brother she has a point." Loki scoffed at his brother for taking your side. "Lets just let it go. We had plans for the day."

"Now if there is nothing further. I will see you tomorrow unless other wise. I would like to enjoy some of my day off. Thor I will see you tomorrow." You said as you walked out. You turned after getting into the elevator. The look loki was giving his brother was priceless. You almost giggled. The doors shut.

"Um what dose she mean she will see you tomorrow?" Loki questioned his brother. Slight anger to his voice as Thor grind rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well funny thing is. I may have asked your insanely beautiful assistant out for lunch maybe dinner depending on her schedule." Thor admitted. He had a shit eating grin on his face. "I mean I figured you would be fine with it as you do not have an feeling towards her. She is single." Loki stared at his brother like he grew a third head.


	3. Chapter 3

    "Why do you want to take my assistant out on a date?" Loki was a little jealous and annoyed why would his brother be interested in you. He had you for two years. And wasn't about to let you go to someone else. He never thought about you dating. 

    "Well, have you seen y/n she is incredibly gorgeous. Why wouldn't I be interested. I just shocked you never got with her knowing you reputation brother." Thor chuckled. Loki glared at his brother.

   "I don't make it a habit of fucking my assistance. And you do realize she has to work tomorrow. We'll see if she has time." Loki was not having it. He looked at Thor. While they left the condo.

    "Brother are you jealous?" Thor patted Loki on the back. "I mean if you want her all to yourself I'll step back. Just let me know."  

     "No, no. I'm not. She's my assistant remember. I just telling you I keep her busy that's all."

    "So her taking out the "trash" is a great use of her time." Thor chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes. 

    Once you got back home you decided to take a nap for a few hours. When you woke up you had a few texts one from your boss. And a few from your mom wanting you to call her. And crap ton from your bestie. Wondering if you were dead. Fired. Sleeping with your hot boss, and or his friend. As well as how hung over you were. And and if you were alive or if you were the walking dead. Kidnaped by aliens. Your friend definitely didn't leave anything out on what might have happened to you. Just as you were about to text back she texted you again. 

   *All right don't make me send in the Marines. Or in our case the British army. Lol. Really are you alive?*  
   * Lol. Yes I'm alive and no to like half of that stuff. Though if they are hot please send them I'm fallen and can't get up.*

     You told her what happened. And that you were not fired. She squealed when you told her about Loki's brother asking you out.  Though you felt weird cause of it being your boss's brother. She told you how hot your boss was. Again. And that you should tap both their fine looking asses. You only rolled your eyes even thought she couldn't see or hear it. 

    *Well girl you need to tell me all about that date tomorrow.*  
     *Thats if it happens I'm sure I well have no time to go. My boss is ruthless.*  
     *Well I'm sure Thor will make sure you have some time.*

       After texting your friend you called your mom back in the States. As always she asked if you have found a man yet. She was always getting at you about finding someone to take care of you. Then she went on about you coming home. And that you work to much that a young woman shouldn't be working so much she should be finding a husband. As she added that you needed to be more like your sister how had just got engaged to someone she only dated little over ten months.  You rolled your eye every time your mom brought anything up about your life for how your sister found a man. You went on to tell her that it wasn't you and you don't want children, that you loved your job. Never telling her the real truth at times. She was part of the reason you moved so far away from a small Midwest town. Once you got off the phone you texted your boss. Confirm the time for the meeting, tomorrow.

       You went back to your day off, which was nice. You got a much needed massage. You got a Pedicure and a manicure. As well as little shopping you needed new work attire and some street clothes. Let alone undergarments, there was this one shop you loved going to for that. It was a relaxing day just for you. It was nice. Felt a little odd, but nice. You even got take out from your favorite place London. It felt like ages, the last time you were there. You put in a movie that you have been wanting to see. You kept looking at your phone through out the day and evening. You were shocked that you  hadn't heard from Loki all day, beside the text about the meeting. Thor must of kept him busy.

      The next day you were at the office before Loki at normal. You had his tea ready as you were getting everything ready for the meeting you had. Loki arrived about 15 minuets later. As you handed him his tea fallowing him into his office. 

     "This is everything that we know about this new company." You started like you normally have but Loki cut you off before you could. He had been watching you tentatively. Scene he walked in. 

     "Y/n." He started as you looked at him waiting for him to finish with what he was going to say. "Are you really going to go out to dinner with my brother?" There it was, he went there.

      "Yeah I guess. He asked. Why not?" You weren't sure what to say to that. Why did he want to know what you did and who you went out with. He just nodded his head and looked back down at the paper work you handed him. "As I was saying this is what the new company has to off-." 

     "You know he is a free lance photographer. He doesn't make money." Loki cut you off. You sighed. Normally Loki was all Business first and well business after. But he seemed to be distracted today. 

    "So, It's not about money. I'm not that type of girl that dates someone like you cause you have money." You stated. You didn't mean to say him, but you said it anyways. After saying it, you hope he wouldn't notice. You mention to say that 'you don't date someone for money.' God if he noticed you were never going to live it down. But he only nodded. You didn't notice his smirk on his face from your statement. "Now can we go back to this meeting?" You asked loki nodded. 

     "Is that a new outfit?" Loki asks as you finished. He looked over at you. You had been hovering over him pointing out key things. You never noticed the side glances he was giving you. 

    "Um yes, I went shopping on my day off." You looked at your watch it was time to head to the broad room. You picked up the papers as you started to head towards the doors. "Sir we need to be heading down now." Loki only nodded as he got up and followed you as you headed to the elevator. Once in the elevator. He looked over at you. You were staring at the numbers as they went down. Trying not to pay attention to him. But you felt his gaze on you. You almost shivered.

    "Is that a new perfume scent your wearing?" Loki turned his tension back to the doors of the elevator. Though he could still see your reflection in the silver doors. You gaped at his statement. What was going on.

     "Um no. It's the one I always wear. This is the one you "got me" for my birthday last year." You sarcastically said. What was with all the none Work question. Loki did remember telling you that for Christmas and birthdays to get yourself something from him. He always did that with his employees though you had a bigger allowance for gifts from him. He hummed as he nodded. 

      You couldn't help but be relieved when the doors of the elevator opened. You walked out first Loki on your heels. When the other group of people showed for the meeting you set off to the corner taking notes. You looked over at loki a few time trying to rack you brain on what was he doing. You caught him looking over at you a few times. Which was not normal for him. The meeting went well as normal. The rest of the day was crazy. Loki had your running every which way. You missed lunch with Thor but he said he would meet for dinner instead. 

     But Loki had other plans for you. Loki had arranged a dinner meeting at the office. With the company you just saw earlier that day. Let alone he had you running a bunch of errands. Needless to say you missed your date with Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

       "So, Mr. Laufeyson, have you ever slept with that assistant of your?" One of the men from the other company asked loki. Loki had been standing there watching you as you talked to people about the his company. To say the least when the man ask asked him. It took him by surprise. In the two years of knowing you, having you as his assistant. No one had ever asked him. Let alone him ever think it.

     "No." He clipped. As he turned to look at the man. "Never Thought about it." He took a drink of his beer. He was getting annoyed. You danced around the room. Chatting way. He knew you were annoyed with him as well. 

       "Really. Wow a hot assistant like that I don't know if I would be able to keep it in my pants with that little thing walking around in what she's wearing. Your one lucky guy." The man stated. That was last straw for him. Loki with out warning clocked him. For his comment about you. Causing everyone one to stop and stare in shock.

       "If you ever talk about my assistant like that again..." he was cut off by you hands grabbed his arm. Pulling him out of the room. You face still in a state of shock.

      "Jim, can you stay here with Loki while I try and deal with this, so we don't lose their deal." You hissed as you stared down loki. Jim did as you ask and you walked back into the room as you gave the man ice from the bar luckily he was only lackey. As you managed to cool everything with the head of the company you flirted like a Pro. Apologizing say that he gets that way when he's had to much to drink and that it was your fault for not watching him. But it was an even bigger deal for this company to have loki as a partner so you managed to get them to forgive and forget. Everyone left and you found loki in his office. Grumbling.

      "What the hell was that all about?" You streaked as the door slammed behind you making Loki look at you. You had ice in your hand as you march over to the man slamming the bag of ice on his desk. You hands rested on the desk leaning forward facing him. The death glare as you looked him in the eye. He tried to look everywhere where your eyes let alone down your top. 

      "I-I." He sighed trying to figure out what to say for the reason why he did it. "Y/n if you really want to know why. I did it cause of you." You took a step back. You face scrunched up in confusion. "You are my assistant I will not let someone demeaning you." Did loki just defend you. What is going on with him.

      "Um thank you. But it happens more often then you think." You sighed. There was a knock and Jim popped his head in.

       "Mr. Laufeyson, Miss y/n. Everyone has left." He smiled at you then looked over to where Loki was sitting. 

       "Thank you Jim. That will be all. I'll lock up." You smiled as Jim nodded. And walked out. You turned back to Loki. "As for you just try and not punch someone. I've learned to just brush it off." 

       "Well I can't I'm not going to let any one belittle my assistant." Loki huffed you just stared at him like really. 

       "Really, this coming from you. You know, just forget it I'm not getting into it with you about it..." you trailed off. As you were about to tell him he dose it too. Maybe not sexually but still. "Let's just get you home. So you can sleep it off." It was a quite drive back to Loki's condo. 

         "What about you? How are you going to get home." Loki asked as you got out of the car. 

     "Loki don't worry about me. It's just a normal day at the office for me. Now I hope you can manage to get inside just fine."  You snipped a little.  Loki looked shocked and how you were handling it. How he didn't know anyone had been harassing you. He watched as you walked off. Heading home.

Week had passed. After the That loki had still been acting weird. You had apologized to Thor about missing dinner that night. But all was well you two finally had a first date. With out telling your boss. For some reason when you said you were going to have lunch or dinner with Thor. You wound up becoming busy with random thing and meetings. So you decided to have him over for dinner. It was take out, but you finally had a moment with him and you both hit it off well. So well that you ended up on your back with 6'4" muscle man hovering above you on the couch. As his lips met yours, you moaned into the kiss. Your hand roamed over his biceps. Then down his sides. God this man was one big muscles finding the hem of his already tight shirt you pulled at it. 

       "This needs to come off." You said breathless. With out hesitating he took his shirt off. As he went for the buttons of yours. Exposing your covered breasts. In the heat of the moment you went for his belt buckle. He quickly made due of his jeans rubbing your hands on his erect cock. Pulling it out of his boxers. He moan at your touch.  He pushed you tight skirt up your waist. He started rubbed himself against your coved folds. You moaned. He rolled his hips into you a few more times. 

      "God I can feel how wet you are." He groaned. He grabbed a silver package from this pants. Pulling the rubber out of this foil confinement. Rolling it over his cock. He pushed your wet panties off to the side as he pushed himself into you entrance. "My god your so tight too." He started moving not giving you time to adjust. You dug your nails in to his back as you bracers yourself. You gasped out small moans. "I don't think I can last much longer." he moaned in to your ear. You weren't even close to coming. With your free hand you slid it between your body's as you found your clit you played with the bud of nerves try to get yourself to come. But it wasn't happening.  He grunted and his movement became sporadic as he pushed in and out of you as he came. "You felt so amazing. Did I make you come." Asked as he collapsed on top of you. He weight crushed in to the couch. 

       "Mmhmm" you moaned. Not wanting to hurt his feeling. Thinking maybe it will be better next time. You hand moved over his biceps. A Yawn slipped from you lips. 

         "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did. Let's get you to bed though. Looks like I ware you out." You nodded. As he got off of you and helped you up. It wasn't him that ware you out it was your day. That and you didn't want to go another round quite yet. You started walking to the front door to let him out. But he walked to your bedroom.  "I figured I would stay the night since it's late." You nodded but sighed. You really didn't mean your first date to end with sex and him staying the night but it happened. Loki is going to know. When his brother doesn't come home. 

       You got ready for bed and by the time you got out of the bathroom. Thor was already asleep and snoring. Great, what you didn't want was your boss to know about Thor and you.  You don't know why you didn't want loki to know but you didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

      You woke up the next morning. Thor was still asleep. You got up and took a shower. You walked out the towel wrapped around you. Walking into the bedroom. Thor still never moved you walked over to the bed smacking Thor's foot. He's feet were dangling off the bed. He was still snoring. He only moved his foot when you did so.

       "Thor I need you to get up." You shook his shoulders trying to wake him. He moved again. This was going to make thing difficult getting him up. "Thor!" You yelled. He finally turned to look up at you. "Good morning Thor." 

      "Morning what time is it?" Thor asked still looking like he was going to roll over and sleep. 

      "It's 5:30 in the morning. I got to go to work." You said. As you dried your hair. 

     "Have a good day at work." He smiled then flopped back around and was falling sleep. 

      "Ugh really come on Thor I need you to go." You yelled almost. But it was no use at the rate this was going. You would be late for work. You got dressed. Pulling over a new top. Paired with a black skirt and black heels. You decided not to where hosiery. Putting you hair up. You spent something still trying to get Thor up. So you didn't put make up on so looks like you will look like hell for the day. You figured you would put lipstick on at work. You quickly wrote a note to Thor asking to lock up after he leaves. In fact you wrote three so that he would find them. One on the door. One on his clothing and one in the bathroom. You grabbed breakfast when you grab coffee and Loki's tea at the coffee shop. 

    You made it to work. With a few minutes to spare. You got everything ready like always take a few minutes before you saw loki. You were happy you didn't looked like you had the best sex of your life. Well it wasn't. You smoothed out you skirt. As you walked in Loki's office as you grabbed his tea.

        "Good morning sir." You smiled as you walked towards his desk. He looked like he didn't sleep last night. As he looked up at you.

         "Morning y/n." He mumbled. Not wanting to meet your eyes.

      "Tea?" You set the tea down on his desk. Did he sleep in his clothes or did he sleep here you wondered. "Loki did you sleep here last night?" You ask. His shirt was wrinkled and it was the same blue shirt he wore yesterday. 

          "Yes I had a bit of work I needed to finish." He faked a smile. 

          "Why didn't you have me stay? That's what you pay me for." You sighed. 

       "And ruin your night with my brother." He hissed. You rolled your eyes and walked towards the door to the left of his office he had a private bathroom with a small closet. You kept some of his clothes for moment like this. Grabbing new trousers, shirt and tie to match. "So how was it? I know Thor never made it back to the flat."

    "Loki how do you know he was with me?" You tried to bite back you anger. "And why is it your Business of who I date or who I fuck?" Laying out his clothes. "Now if you would sir, we have a meeting in hour. I can't have you look like a mess." You moved towards him. You pointed at the door. His tie in your hand. 

       Loki grumbled as he walked passed. He took his time in there. As he finally came back out. You stepped forward. Straightening anything that need to be fixed. Loki looked down, watching your every move. God how he wanted to be the one that had you not his brother. He knew his brother slept with you and that was what kept him at work. He didn't want to see his brother if he came back home. Cause he knew he would snap at his brother. He had to admit his tie look very nice around your neck. You had thrown it around you neck. To hold it there. While you fixed Loki. 

        Flipping the collar up on his shirt. You tied his tie nicely around his neck. It was one of your favorite ties he had it brought color in his eyes out. Pushing the collar down then smoothing any wrinkles. You had bite your lip a few time. Loki couldn't stop watching you perfect ruby red lips. How he wanted to kiss those full plump lips. Why he was just now noticing these little thing that you did. While helping him. Like how your tongue poked out when concentrating. The way you bite your bottom lip when you get frustrated at something. He's had you as his assistant for two years and is just now noticing the cute little things you did. Even when you run your fingers through his hair to make sure it was in place. 

      "All right you look normal." You patted his chest as you stepped back. Smiling softly at him. As you walked away. Loki's eyes followed you. "Also Loki don't forget I'm leaving for the states next month for my sisters wedding. I'll only be gone for the weekend." You turned to look at him. His eye racked over you're body. "Loki did you hear me?"

      "Yes darling I did. You sister wedding." He smirked. You turn back and left for the meeting. After word you sat at your desk taking calls you saw you cell go off it was your mother. You sighed know if you ignore it all hell would break loss. 

     "Hello mother."  Announce in your tone. 

       "Your still making it to your sister's wedding right young lady."

       " yes ma'am." You said as your head fell.

      "Did you get your dress.  The right dress scene you couldn't come back to try on dresses?

    "Yes, I went over it with y/s/n." 

      "How did you find the right dress out there?"

      "I had my bosses designer make it for in the the color y/s/n wanted me in." You sighed. Loki walked out see you look stressed. Trying to figure out who you were talking to.

       "I have a date for you line up so you don't look alone." She snipped.

      "Mom I have a date and he will be coming with me." You hissed. "I do not need to be set up with some farm hick that want nothing more then for me to be at home pregnant." Loki tried to hold back his chuckle. 

       "Miss do not give me attitude. I didn't spend 12 hours of hard labor for you to give me lip." You rolled you eyes. Loki could here your mom. You saw loki from the corner of your eye. You sighed. You watched as Loki sat on the corner of your desk.

       "Mom I have to go. I have work todo."

        "Your always works. Dose that man ever give you time off."

       "I told you I don't mind. Now I need to go. Bye." You hung up the phone before she could say anything more. You tossed it into your purse as you sighed in frustration. You heard loki chuckled. You looked up at you boss. 

     "And I thought my dad was bad." He chuckled. "Farmers wife huh. When the babies?" Loki tested. You pushed Loki off your desk. 

     "Loki I don't need this from you as well. I've been dreading this wedding for months now. Not the fact that I get to see my sister it's the fact that I have to see my mother. The woman is all about us not work and be a devoted housewife." You hit you head on you desk. 

     "So looks like you need to ask my brother to go to a wedding with you. Though I don't think he would be your best choice cause he isn't a farmer but a freelance photographer." He chuckled. He also Knew that his brother would say no or would be conveniently leaving for a shot. Maybe this was the chance he needed. He heard your sigh as you bite your lip again.

     "I don't think he would. It is last minute." Though you really didn't want to bring him cause well you weren't sure about what was going on between the two of you. But he might be the only hope of getting through this wedding. 

     "Well I'm sure if my brother is unavailable I'm sure I could help you out." He smirked then walked back to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

       A month had passed and Thor had to go to some photoshoot back in Australia. Which you were a little disappointed. But again not surprised. When he called you, you were at work waiting on Loki. Loki came out, noticed you were tense. He walked over you put hand hand on your shoulder which startled you. You jump a little as you looked to see loki.  
       "What's wrong?" Loki asked.  
       "Your brother.." you started to say.  
        "He didn't hurt you did he.?" Loki cut you off.   
         "No, he just can't make it to the wedding and I don't want to hear this I knew you didn't have anyone bull shit my mom will give me. Then try to hook me up with ever Single farm hick out there. You sighed, you looked annoyed and tired. This wedding had been stressing you out and you weren't the one getting married.  
         "I'll go then." He smiled warmly. Without thinking, but then again he knew what he was doing. You eyes widened and you jaw went Slack.   
       "What?" You heard him but you thought maybe, you didn't hear him right.   
       "I'll take my brother place at you side for this wedding so you mother can get off your back." He smiled genuine one.   
       "Really, you are willing to to go to my sister wedding as my date and willing go through the torment that is my mom?" You questioned him. Something had to be up.   
      "Yes, I'm will to go with you. I'll do this for you, for all the stuff you do for me."  
       "What's the catch?" You hand rest on your hips. As you looked into his eyes.  
       "There is none. Just trust me." He sighed.   
        "Fine. But you'll need to be prepared for a million an one questions from everyone. And my sister is the only one that knows your my boss. So I'll need to worn her." You sighed not really wanted to do this but you really didn't want to deal with your mom alone.  

        The flight was long but you slept through most of it. It was always easy for you to fall asleep on plans as long as your boss wasn't in a chatty mood. But he let you sleep. At some point you moved and ended up using him as a pillow which he didn't mind at all. He eventually fell asleep as well. You woke up when you heard them call that they were about to land. That's when you notice you were on Loki. Who was still asleep. 

     Making it to the hotel which Loki had asked why we didn't just stay with your family, which caused you to laugh. Though as you went to get your two room you found out that they had over booked and you only had one room with one bed. Great, this hotel was not like ones you had normally stayed in. It was nice but not a Bentsen. But this was as good as it got without being in the big city which was four hours away. You walked back over to Loki. Who was looking around. You weren't sure what he was expecting.  
        "Well there's a problem with our rooms!" You grumbled.  
     "That is Darling?" Loki looked at you.   
       "They only have one room available, they ended up over booking." You looked up at loki waiting for some kind of complaint but you got nothing. "And I know this isn't what you're used to, but this is what we got that's not a drive. Even now it's about an hour drive from where the wedding is. Can you deal with this for just one weekend?" You asked.   
     "It is fine. Beside it's probably better we have one room if we are to act like we are dating." Loki smiled a hint of something you weren't sure what was in that smile. You sighed heavily and started to walk towards the elevator with Loki on your heels.  
      "Loki, please be on your best behavior and try not to hit on anyone while we are here." You looked over at loki while in the elevator you felt nervous about this hole thing.   
     "Darling, I will be the best boyfriend you have ever had. My eyes are only for you." He stated. You rolled your eyes.   
      "Really Loki. I'll believe it when I see it. I know your mo, I am your assistant remember." You snipped. As the elevator stopped on at your floor. You walked out with Loki making it to the room. You took a deep breath as you opened the door. The room was nice it had a huge tub in the middle of it. But you didn't bring anything to go in it so there went that idea. You had gotten this room for Loki knowing he like thing of luxury so what better then the honeymoon suite. Well that backfired, but at least you got to keep the nice room. You made plans to meet up with your sister. You got ready as well as Loki which you had packed his suitcase. You set out what he was going to wear. As you chose something simple black Jeans and a button up shirt. As you wear your blue jeans and a loss sweater. 

      You meet you with your sister and her soon to be husband Steve, at a little Italian restaurant. You walked in spotting your sister at the table already. She spot you as well. Giving you a hug. She eyed Loki suspiciously.  
      "Loki this is my sister y/s/n, sis this is Loki.  The boyfriend." You chuckled nervously, she knew loki was your boss. You saw her raise an eyebrow. Oh god you'll never be able to leave here alone with him. Knowing your sister and that she would be interrogate him. He shook her hand. Before she could say anything. "So where's Steve?"  
      "Oh he running a little late. What are you two drinking?" She asked. You both ordered and started chatting after two drinks you really needed to use the bathroom but still not wanting to leave them alone without a babysitter. You gave up, and excuse yourself hoping it would be a quick run.   
    "So your the boss that doesn't let my sister come home to see me?" Your sister quipped, leaning forward, Swirling her drink in her hand.   
    "I think you're mistaken." Loki chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.   
    "My sister can fool a lot of people, except me, so you can keep up this little charade you have going on, I promise I won't tell anyone. Except Steve." She stated, her eyes barring into the man who sat across from her. "I see the way you look at my sister, I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid. Here's a couple of things for you to keep in mind."  
    "Oh, the riot act? How I do love these." Loki rolled his eyes thoroughly unimpressed.   
    "For starters, you hurt my little sister and there won't be a cave far enough, dark enough, or remote of enough that I won't find you. I have the means, and I have the tools, I'm pitbull that way." Her voice dropping an octave. "Secondly, if you don't get your head out of that pretty little ass of yours and see what an amazing woman that she is, like will rip her from your grasp faster then you can drink your British tea, I am her twin, wombies after all. Third, if you think for one hot second I don't know how you'd like to get into her pants then you sir are dumber then I thought. My soon to be husband is a navy seal and thinks of her as his own sister, so trust me, my threats are very real, and I am very serious. Do you understand me?"  
     "Perfectly." Loki responded flatly. As he saw a man walk towards the table. He look to be about his own brother build maybe border in the chest, about as tall as himself.   
        "Hey honey." Y/s/n looked up. Kissing that man. "Steve this is y/n boyfriend, Loki." She cooed looking at loki with a slight smirk. Steve looked confused there for a moment.  
        "I thought loki was...." Your sister patted his chest as he sat down.  
       "Oh don't worry your pretty head about it." She smiled sweetly with an innocent look, just like you do on occasion. This was definitely going to be interesting for him to say the lest. You walked back as Steve stood to great you. Wrapping his arms around you pulling you in and up.  
       "Well isn't the missing link. Little miss big European city girl. God did you get taller? No wait it's the fancy clothes." Steve said with his now thick Brooklyn accent. You rolled your eyes. You sister looked at loki who rolled his eyes, as he watched the interaction.   
       "Are you jealous?" You sister leaned forward as she whispered to loki watching his face, how annoyed he looked to see Steve hug his assistant. "Just so you know there will be a lot of that going on in the next few days, so might need to put you big boy pants on." As Steve let you go, you're sister moved away from loki, looking at you with a sicking sweetness.   
        The evening went better then you had thought. That you knew of you sister didn't threaten Loki. He was well skilled at staying in the conversation. He talked a lot with Steve as you and your sister caught up. Once back at the hotel. You started to get change.  
      "So you're sister is an interesting person." Loki called through the door. You opened it to look at loki.  
      "Oh god what did she say or do? Damn it. I wasn't even gone that long. I'm sorry. I think." Loki eyes raked over you. You had short and a tank top on. Toothpaste on the corner of your lip.   
         "She did nothing. She just total opposite, from you that's all." Loki chuckled a little as he lied about what had happened with your sister. You relaxed a little. Loki stepped closer to you. As he reached up to cup your face. His thumb brushed across your lips. As he wiped the paste off your lips. You tensed up as he did so. "Sorry you had toothpaste on your lips still." He pushed away from you as he found he way into bed. Beside being slightly embarrassed having toothpaste on your face, you had just realized loki was only in boxers.   
       "Um Loki you know there are sleep pants in you suitcase." You looked over at his bags then back at him, he had a smirk on his face.  
        "Oh but my love, I thought you liked it when I was naked in your bed." He purred. Your face turned red as you throw the pillow at him. You crawled into bed staying close to the edge as possible.  
       "Good night loki." You mumbled as he turned out the Light. You could hear him chuckled as he did so. This was going to be a long weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

        Loki woke up to you laying on him. Sleeping soundly, you hair fanned over his shoulder, bicep perfectly. Left hand rest on his chest next to your face, body pressed up against his side as your thigh draped over his grind as you leg laid between his own. It was a great sight for him to see you like this. He longed for this to be like this every time he woke. To have you in his arms each morning, each night. You scent filled his nose send a Pleasant shiver down his spine, as your stirred a little making the cutest noises. He needed to move your leg at least before you woke. He didn't want you to freak out when you felt his boner pressed against your thigh. But it didn't help his erection either every time you moved your thigh, rubbing just right. All he wanted to do was flip you under him as he pinned you down into the bed. 

      He knew how bad a of a lover his brother was. Not like he hadn't had a few of his brothers ex girlfriend before. Only difference was that you were his first well his assistant first and can't see only spending one night with you. He wanted more then that. But trying to convince you that he could be what you wanted, was going to be more then a challenge. As you pointed out you knew his m.o. you had seen the worst in him and how he treated most women including you at times. Only as play thing, puppets on a string. You finally stretched out, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

       "Morning darling, did you sleep well." Loki purred as he watched you. You slowly realized where your were you felt his hand rub small circles along your back. 

        "Oh god I'm sorry." You mumbled as you quickly pulled away from him.

       "It's quite all right my dear, I was rather enjoying you on me asleep." Loki cooed with a chuckle. You sighed heavily as you got up. With a little stretch. Loki watched as you grabbed your clothes. 

      "I'm going to take a shower. Will you try and calm you boner down by the time I get out." As you looked over your shoulder at the man.

     "Well, I could join you in the shower and we could figure out some more entertaining ways to calm it down." He smirked at you with a wink. You scoffed at the man rolling your eyes. Waking into the bathroom. You had the dinner rehearsal tonight followed by the bachelorette party. Taking your shower as it may have been a colder then normal one. You had felt him against your thigh and dear god it felt huge. And all you wanted to know was how it felt buried deep inside of you. You emerged from your shower. Looking over at loki who was waiting next.

     "You know really if we took a shower together it would of cut the time in half." He looked over at you. 

      "Behave you are going to go meet my mother today. So please just keep the sexual innuendos to a minimum." You sighed. You spent some of the day showing Loki where you grew up. Not really wanting to meet up with your mother until you had to. As it being a small town everyone knew you. so on your outing you had linked your arm around Loki's arm. He wore a nice dress shirt and slacks. His hair tied up in a bun. Which you normally don't like but on him and even Thor it work well for the both of them. Though you did prefer his hair down. A few of your mother friends came up to you chatting up a storm. You made sure they knew who loki was and that silver tongued of his won them over so well. It was perfect. You knew your mother would hear about this. Hell at one point loki kissed your cheek as his arm wrapped tightly around your waist pulling you into him. 

      "Well I hope that silver tongue of yours can fool my mother." He sighed as you made your way to the quaint little restaurant. To meet up with the rest of the family. 

       "Everything will be fine, love." He smirked as he held on to you. He even opened the door for you.

        "Well that's a change for once. I may get used to that." You teased while you walked passed him. His hand lightly grabbed at your ass as he walked in after you. You glared up at him. 

           "Just remember I don't know how is family and who's not I have to keep up the appearance that we are a couple right." He whispered. You sighed as you both made you way in. Your sister and Steve greeted you both. 

           "Heads up, Mom's looking for you." You sister whispered before you pulled away. You sighed heavily as you grab ahold of Loki. 

            "Are you ready for this." You whispered in Loki's ear. The gentle whisper almost gave him shiver. He instinctively wrapped his arm around you. 

             "Ready if you are." He smiled down at you. As you took him around trying to avoid you mom, but knowing she would find you. As she did.

         "There you are honey bee. Let me take a look at you." She cooed in her thick Midwest accent. You turned around. With Loki. "You look like you have gained weight hun. What are you eating out there in Europe." You rolled your eyes you have been about the same weight when you left if not thinner from your job. 

       "Mom, this is my boyfriend Loki." You ignored her comments. "Loki this is my mom, MaryAnn."

         "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Y/l/n." Loki smiled. He wasn't sure about this woman. She already commented rather rudely towards her own daughter. 

         "Oh wow I thought you were just made him up  dear." She snipped. "And what do you do? Loki was it."

           "Mom, he is the CEO of of a multi million dollar company ." You hissed out, before loki could say anything. 

            "So he sits behind a desk, doesn't know about hard work. How is he gonna take care of you if he doesn't know how to work on things." You were about to say something when loki spoke up.

            "I do know what it's like to work hard, I was raised in Australia with my brother on a cattle farm. As well I started my Business from the ground up." He said it so politely that you almost missed the sarcasm and his voice if you didn't know I'm any better. 

            "Loki, could you get me a drink you asked sweetly. "Want a moment a lone with my mother." As you looked over to your mother.

           "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with her?" Loki whispered so only you would heard. You nodded as Loki kissed your cheek, then walked towards the bar. "What the hell mom. That is my boyfriend." You hissed. 

         "He not good enough for you baby. He's some city boy, that is making you work. Let a lone He is new money, he's not like Blake and his family they come from a long line of farmers. Why can't you get back Blake. He was such a good guy for you honey." 

         "I'm not in love with Blake and will never be after what he did." You snapped at you mom. Even if loki was there she would of brought this up. "I'm in love with Loki." God just saying that felt foreign to you. 

            "Oh honey doll you don't know what Love is. What your feeling is just lust." She said simply as she patted you cheek. God you wanted to scream knowing if you did would just make matters worse. You weren't your sister. She was lucky she got the guy she wanted. But then again they were together since high school.  

           "Beside he seem to rather stuck and prudish. Let a lone what CEO has long hair." She said snarky. 

            "That is my boyfriend and I will not allow you to be little him in front of me or him. I like his long hair and he is way to good of a man then Blake would ever be."  You snapped. You voice raised. Right as Loki walked up. He snakes his around around your waist pulling you into him.

        "And there's that Feistiness I Love oh so much about her." He purred, pulled your chin up as he dipped his head down taking your lips with his into a deeply Passionate kiss. Surprising, and your mother as she gawked at the scene that unfolded. It didn't take you long to respond to the kiss as your lips moved with his. But as fast as it happen is ended just as fast as Loki pulled away kissing your nose. As he turned to look back at your mother. A slight smirk across his face. You were still trying to catch up on what just happened. Your checks had turned red. You mom scoffed and walked away. You could hear her call over to a friend of yours.

          "Looked like you could use a little help there darling." He smiled as he looked at you finally handing you your drink. "Looks like you need this." You took the drink from Loki a little too fast. And practically chugged it.

         "Loki I'm sorry for my mother." You apologized to loki. But he only shook his head.

         "Darling do not worry about it." He smiled at you his arm never leaving your waist. In fact it was permanently attached to your waist the rest of the rehearsal dinner. You were definitely ready for the bachelorette party that night. You found out though Steve had invited Loki to his Bachelor party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of smut in it

   

         Being Loki Assistant has been one thing, you thought you knew everything about that man. But pretending to be his girlfriend was another, it seemed like you were Learning more about him. Like the fact he grew up in Australia and worked on a cattle ranch. Thor never even said anything like that when you started dating him. It was mostly about himself. Though you knew the fact that Loki was adopted through Thor. Which was something you really didn't know when you started working for the CEO. Now you wanted to know more. Beside the fact that he was a womanizer. A fact that you would remind him tonight knowing he would be going to have drinks with your brother in law at a club that most likely had a stripper knowing some of your brother-in-law friends. 

       "Loki remember this is a small town,, please don't hook up with some girl at the bar tonight. It's not going to look good tomorrow for these cover up." You whispered. Before leaving him with Steve. 

        "Darling, I do know how to behave while drinking." He scoffed at you. You just looked at him like really. "Just choose not to be back at home." Knowing that look. You felt your sisters arm link with yours

        "Oh god this is going to end badly." You sighed. Holed the bridge of your nose. 

        "Now give your boyfriend a kiss goodbye, you'll see him in a few hours." You sister smirked. You looked over to your sister then back to loki who kissed you first, you were only going to tell him to behave again. The kiss throw you off again. His lips tasted ever so sweet, like sweet tea and mint, let a lone soft. When Loki pulled away your lips were parted slightly. Eyes fluttered open a bit. He smirked as you sister pulled you out of the spell Loki had you under. When she tugged at your arm to leave.

        "See you later my love." He called after you. Getting a rise out of the other girls that were going to the bachelorette party.

         "Oh my He is smooth as whiskey." One of the girls purred. You smiled trying not to think about him.

           "Dose he have a brother." Another one said. You eyes widened a little thinking about Thor and how you were going to explain this to him. He had texted you awhile ago asking how it was going with your family. Which you never did reply to. 

         "Yeah he dose have a brother, just as good liking g but only blonde." You mumbled. Looking down at your phone. "He actually in Australia right now." You sister knew you were dating the other brother. But then again she new all. Even the sex thing as well. She only chuckled which made you look back up. 

         "Don't let mom get to you. Have some fun tonight." She smiled know that was part of your worries. Even though your worries were how loki was going to act at the bar.    
Once there it didn't take you long to order a shot, or two maybe three. You wanted to get this hole weekend over. 

          "Is there mother always like that?" Loki asked Steve. Loki now felt why y/n moved to England. It was far away from her mom. 

          "She the worst with y/n. She always wanted her to be more like her. Though as you can tell she not. Her mom though still wants her to be with Blake so don't take any offense there. We all think that if their mom was 20 years younger she would get with him." Steve patted Loki on the shoulder.

           "Do you know what happened between her and this Blake guy?" Loki inquired. 

            "Yeah he cheated on her, the night after he proposed to miss y/n. She was the one that found him with her at the time best friend, in the living room of their apartment they had shared." Steve sighed remember that night, having to go and get you after you called you sister. "After she walked out, Blake had been trying to convince y/n that it wasn't what it looked like. Well it didn't convince her cause well obvious, but he did end up convincing their mom. That's when y/n packed up and left for England, when MarryAnn hounded her to get back with Blake." Steve Told loki some of what had happened. Though loki wouldn't say this out loud he was happy that it end up like that or he would of never had you as Assistant, let along what he had been feeling for you now. 

         Loki only had a drink or two, he really wasn't in the mood to party, once they got there. He really just wanted to be with you. Even when a pretty young thing started hitting on him. He only had pushed her way. Which Steve watched. After you sister remind him of who loki was. He was quite impressed. Though he did do the brotherly thing and threatened Loki about hurting you. Wether his feelings for you were true or not. 

       You found yourself back at the hotel a little more drunk then you had planned. Still coherent. But just drunk enough to enjoy doing something stupid. Though by the time loki would get back you would be asleep. As you walked into the room you had been sharing with him. As you made it inside. You were shock to find Loki in the room. Just freshly showered. Still with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another towel. 

          "How was you night love?" He asked when he heard you come in. 

         "I'm- your back early." You stated. As your eyes traveled down his form. "Why are you back?" You didn't want him to be there right now. Let alone in a towel.

           "I didn't want to be out long." He smiled as he watched you. He started walking towards you. Which you hadn't realized he moved closer to you. "Again how was your night? Did you have fun at your sisters bachelorette party?" Making you jump when he whispered into your ear. He chuckled.

         "It was fun." You stated. He kissed you on the cheek. Which made you do something you never thought you would do. Thinking maybe it was the alcohol. But you kissed him on the lips, though it was a quick kiss. You still apologized for it. "Sorry." You pulled away. Knowing what you just did. You didn't get far before he pulled you back, kissing you with more passion. Your right arm snaked around his neck while the other fisted into his raven hair. Which only made things worse. Before you knew it loki had you against the wall. Making you gasp giving him perfect access for his tongue to slip between your lips. 

          Loki pulled at your legs wanting them to wrap around his waist. Which you got the hint. He was definitely happy you decided on wearing a dress. As his hand found their way under that dress to grab at your ass. Holding you up better. You moaned into the kiss. As you felt your back leave the wall. Loki never braking the kiss brought you to the bed, he managed to lay you both down on it. His hand started to pull at your underwear. As your hands pulled the towel away from his body. Your legs dropped so he could pull your panties down. You felt his cock was already hard and ready to go.

         "Loki." You moaned. As he broke the kiss pulling your dress up and over your head. His cock teased as your folds while he worked at your dress and bra. He felt how wet you were.

            "Darling, your practically dripping." He purred. You moaned again as he teased you some more, you rolled your hip wanting him to take you now. His lips found your neck as he kissed down then nipped his way back up to your ear. "Are you going to beg?" 

        "Please stop teasing me and just fuck me already." You hissed. And with out and warning he pushed into you to the hilt. You moaned out louder then before. As he started slowly move out of you. Cause you to hiss. "Damn it loki, move. Faster." He complied as he snapped back into you. Your hands dug into his shoulder. As he set a fast pace. Making you a moaning mess. As his name left your lips multiple times. You buckled up into him each time he thrusted back into you. He felt that you were close, which he was glad, cause he was about to lose his own desire deep inside you. Your walls started to clenched around his thick cock. Your nails dig into him as you held on to him for dear life. 

          "Cum for me love, cum for me right now." He growled. As he bite down on to your shoulder. Make sure to leave a mark on you. It was all you needed, as you screamed out your orgasm. You milked his cock for everything he had when lost his load deep inside of you. You were still calling out his name, when he pulled himself out of you. Then collapsed be side you, pulling you into him.

         You woke up the next morning curled up against him. Both of you still naked. You knew what had happened when you woke, not wanting a repeat you slowly got out of bed gathering your stuff and headed for the shower. Making sure the door was locked behind you. As soon as the water hit your hot skin you rested your head against the wall of the shower. 'Fuck what did you just do. That should've of happened. Fuck.' You thought as you let the water run. Even if it felt amazing and it still feel like he was inside you. Even if you were sore that was a good feeling something you had never felt even after your first time with a guy. But what you just did even if it was amazingly good, was only going to complicate things.

         "Darling are you all right?" You heard loki call throw the door, knocking softly pulling you out of your thoughts. 

          "Yes. Just didn't want to wake you." You called back as you washed you hair and got ready to meet you sister, as you both had to get you hair and make up done for the wedding today. Finally pulling yourself out of the bathroom. Loki was sitting reading the news like he always did. 

            "Just a reminder I have that hair and makeup appointment with my sister this morning. I'll pick you up after that to head to the church. Your suit is Hanging up in the closet. We will be there few hours before the wedding starts. I'm sorry if you'll be bored." You went through the day like you normally would back in England.

           "Don't worry darling. I'll be ready before you get back. Everything will be fine." He smirked at you. You weren't sure if he remember last night or not. But you were hoping for the not part. Though loki did remember he just wasn't sure if you did or not. As he watched you walk out the door. Leaving him to his own thoughts about last night. And the way his name sounded when you screamed, or moaned his name out. Or how you felt underneath him. He was going down a dark rabbit hole one that to be honest he didn't want to come out of.


	9. Chapter 9

         You shimmied into to the beautiful dress that Loki's designer matched for your sister big day. It fit nicely along your curves it was strapless with a sweet heart neckline. Your hair was done up in pinned curls. You had been pretty quiet most of the day trying to convince your sister, that you just had a little to much to drink. You didn't want to tell her you slept with your boss. 

         "Really you are off today, what happened after you got back to the hotel?" You sister nagged at you knowing something happened. "You either had a huge fight and quite, or my favorite you, fucked him silly." Your cheeks turn red. Looking down trying to deny it. "Ohh oh oh you did! And was he better then his brother?" She smirked. You had told her about Thor and the few times you both had sex. You whole body turn crimson. Still not wanting to give you sister an answer. "Oh my god! We was. You hussy." 

         "Shut up you!" You snipped a little, finally spoke up. Causing your sister to giggle. 

           "What now sister of mine. Your falling for the sexy boss, ain't you?" She winked as you started to walk over to her. Really thinking about how to make her death look like an accident.

          "It was a one time thing won't happen again I can assure you of that." You hissed. As you helped her in to the dress. As you tighten the laces of the corset a little to tight. The other  bridesmaids came back with Champagne and a bit of food. 

         "Butter my butt and call it a biscuit! Y/n your boyfriend is sexy as hell and what a gentleman, dear god he can wear a suit. Just wow." One of the bridesmaids swooned as she fanned herself. "Really if he has a brother send him my way. Hot damn." You rolled your eyes.

          "He's not very good in bed." You mumbled under your breath to where only your sister heard you. Which in suede her to choke on the Champagne. 

       "By the way he's looking for you." Another one of your sister friends stated shaking her head looking over the other other one. You smiled sweetly. You headed to the door. Loki was wait for you you just outside of it. All three bridesmaids and you sister popped there heads behind you to get a glimpse of the man. 

        "Ladies, Y/s/n you look lovely. May I borrow y/n for a moment?" Loki cooed. As he took your hand. You sister nodded with a bit of a smirk and the bridesmaids giggled.  
You shut the door.

          "Yes, Loki." You tried to should calm yourself, like he wasn't the subject you and your sister were just talking about.

            "Well first off, you look absolutely ravishing darling." He kissed your cheek. Knowing you both still had to act as there were most likely 3 little maids spying. "Next I do not know where to sit."

          "Really, that is why you called me out for?" You tried not to laugh. "You really cannot function without me can you." You let out the giggle. Picking up your dress. As you took Loki's hand. 

          Pulling him in the the main part of the church that you mom Insisted on for you sister. As you walked through the door you spotted someone you though to hell you would never see here. Quickly pulling Loki over to where he would be sitting. You turned to face him. Which made him fall back on to the pews. Before he had realized what you were doing you had hiked up your dress so you could straddle his thighs. Your lips were on his before he even could get a word out. Your hand fisted into his suit jacket. Loki finally went with it. His hands grabbed roughly on to your hips pulling you closer. You were only just going to kiss him to show who you thought was there, that you were currently busy. But as you started you didn't want to stop. 

      A part of you screaming for you to stop, this was your boss. The other part of was like; to hell with it, he was an amazing kisser. That was until you heard the distinct sound of a screeching woman. You pulled you head away from Loki's to look over his shoulders, spotting your mother and well the person you thought you had saw standing only a few feet away. She did not look happy, unlike Loki who was currently snickering. 

        "Y/f/m/l/n what on earth do you think you are doing for the love of god, you are in a church." You mother seethed with a high screech to her voice. Loki's hands moved off of you, not before he gave your butt a little squeeze. You swear he was enjoying this. You slowly moved off of Loki helping him up. A sly smirk spread across your face. "I was going to tell you look who I found, and you pull this stunt in from of me and Blake. Really."  Loki narrowed his eye at the man standing next to your mom. Already he looked smug as he stood there with you mother. Oh loki was going to show him that your are is and his alone now. 

         "Really mom, you invited him." You hissed. Glaring at you mom, holding on to Loki's arm. 

         "You will not talk to me or one of your sisters guests like that young lady. Now go back with your sister and fix you makeup." Before loki could say a thing you pulled him with you. Your grip had tightened around his arm. As soon as you were away from your mother you stopped.

        "I'm sorry loki." You faced down the hall not turning to face loki. "I shouldn't have done that." You started to walk away from him but he grabbed ahold of your hand pulling you around to face him. Tears had already started to well up. 

          "Darling it is quite all right. I rather enjoyed." He paused, yes he enjoyed you lips on his. The way you felt sitting on top of him. The cute little noises you made. "Enjoyed the look on his face and your mothers. I think we could cause a little mischief during the reception." Loki smirked as whipped your eyes. 

         "Loki." You sighed. Knowing what he meant. He was going to be the death of your mother if not you. 

          "So, Blake's here, mom invited him." You hissed as you walked into the room with the other girls and your sister. Your sister head whipped around like she was possessed. Oh yeah you ratted your mom out. You sister was not kind when it came to him, nether was Steve. 

        After the beautiful wedding with a woman who did not once mentioned god. This was your sister's why of doing things to your mother. The reception was moved outside next to a cute little barn. Once you found loki, who was very handsy with you at the reception, you soon found out why. As you saw Blake approach you. Quickly you turned to kiss Loki. Giggling as he acted like he was whispering naughty things in your ear. Though he may have said he really didn't like Blake.

        "Drake, I thought Steve had asked you to leave." Loki hissed. Pushing you halfway behind him. 

       "It's Blake, and I'm here to talk with y/n.. alone." Blake glared at loki. Practically sizing him up. 

         "Um no, my brother in-law told you to leave. This is my sister wedding day. You have no right to be here. No matter what my mother said." You snipped. Resting your head on Loki's shoulder. "If you really want to talk to me then you can talk to me right here with my boyfriend present."  You grabbed ahold of Loki's hand giving it a squeeze. 

         "Oh come on y/n, you really going to sit here and tell me you two are really together, isn't he your boss? Come on now look at him, his skinny, with long hair let alone he's not even American. Get a real man." Your eyes widened was he really talking to you like this about Loki at you sister wedding. 

          "Oh what like you, one that cheats on his girlfriend, or even had forced himself on her. Yeah that's a real man all right." You hissed. You could feel loki tense up. Before you could add more or before loki could say anything you sister and brother in-law walked over. That gave loki the chance to take you away from there. He took you to the bar handing you a drink. Loki excused himself. As he watched Blake start to leave. He wanted a few word with him alone. 

       "You know I'm going to strangle our mother." Your sister walked over to you once loki left saying he had to use the the loo. She hugged you. 

        "Not if I get to her first." You snipped. Taking another drink. At this point you didn't care if you got drunk at your sisters wedding. 

         *Loki are you all right? Where are you?*   
You texted him wondering where he had gone off to. It was taking long then it should. 

          *I found my way into the barn. Come and join me?*

          He texted back. Dear god what did he get himself into now. You knew you brother in-law had moonshine in the barn and thought that was where he and Steve were. But you saw Steve with you sister. You snuck out, picking your dress up as you walked towards the red barn. It had been years since you were in there. 

       "Loki?" You cooed as you want in through the smaller door. Making it halfway in. Still not sight of loki. "Please tell me your not dead or I got played." You murdered out. As a pair of strong arms wrapped around you.


	10. Chapter 10

“Please tell me that’s you, loki.” You hissed after you shrieked out when you felt arms wrapped around your body holding your arm against you. A soft kiss was placed on your neck. You body eased up as you felt long hair brush against your bare skin. 

“Expecting someone else?” Loki teased as he loosen his grip. Letting you turn around in his arm. The first thing you noticed on him was his lip.

“Oh my god loki your lip.” You hand reached up to touch his lips. “It’s bleeding. God, what happened?” You were concerned where else did Blake hurt him you thought, knowing Blake he was always getting into fights. 

“Ah, you should see him.” He wiggled his eyebrows. As his lips found yours, they were a little sore but that wasn’t stopping him from kissing you. Loki started walking you backwards, you felt the wood pillar against your back. Hay brushed against your legs. 

“Loki, really what happened? And I’m sorry, I should have Warned you about him.” Your thumb touched his swollen lip. Loki sighed.

“He tried to jump me, but I had the upper hand. You seen my brother right. I know how to take care of myself in a fight. I learned quickly with having a brother.” 

“But you lip.” You sighed. You didn’t want him to get into a fight with anyone, this was only to get you mom off your back. That’s all. But the hell of this weekend was the worst. First your mom and now Blake. 

“It’s just fine only a miner spit. It’s not bleeding anymore. And to show you that my lips still work.” He kissed you softly before he dropped to his knees. Pulling your dress over his head. You gasped at Loki’s sudden movements. He pushed you legs open as he nestled in between your warm thighs. “My, my if I would have known sooner you weren’t wearing any panties. I would have finger fucking you under the table. In front of your mother and Blake.” He mumbled against your heated core. Your eyes widened a bit. You really weren’t sure if you wanted this or not. But as soon as his tongue licked along your folds you said to hell with it. 

“Loki. We shou-“ you trailed off when your felt his tongue again this time wiggling it’s self in. 

“What was that love?” You felt him mumbled against your clit. “Are you sure you want to got back in? Cause right now you taste sweeter then cake. And wetter then wine.” You moaned loudly when he lips pressed against your clit sucked hard. You left hand held on to the hook that was just above your head while the other hand fell onto Loki’s head, that was still under the fabric of your dress. His hands dug into your thighs. While his mouth and tongue worked you pussy over. You were never aware of prying eyes watching you mostly. 

“Oh fuck, Loki.” You whimpered. When his tongue dipped inside your core while his nose rooted along your clit. Your legs started to shake, weaken. “Loki, oh god, loki I’m going to cum!” You screamed out. As your orgasm hit you hard. Cause you to cum hard over his face. 

“Mmm that’s it.cum for me. Let it all out.” Loki mumbled as he took all what you gave him. After riding through your high. He pulled out from under you. Licking his lips. As he smooth out your dress. You could feel some of your juices run down your thighs. “Now love, do not clean yourself up. I want you to go through the rest of the night dripping wet from what my tongue did to you.” He spoke rather loudly. But you didn’t think anything of it as you were still trying to come down. 

What you didn’t know as you walked out of the barn was Loki had spotted Blake watching you both. Loki saw him before you walked in. He probably thought he would get the drop on loki. But once you walked in, he hide. Oh yes, Loki knew what he was doing. The man was lucky Loki didn’t fuck you into oblivion right there. But he didn’t need to see any part of you bare skin, or what was Loki’s. The amount of skin that showed from your dress, was still to much. But Loki figured he needed to prove his point, that you were no longer Blake’s, not any man’s for that fact, only Loki’s. Now he only had to convince you to leave his brother. 

The rest of the night had settled. Your sister had a long talk with your mom about it being her wedding and to stop before she kicked her out. Loki may have tried a few times to sneak his fingers under your dress, trying to get to your needy core but you wouldn’t allow him. That and the alcohol had some what wore off. You managed to be to “tired” for Loki to have his way with your after the wedding when you both made it to the hotel. Since you both had a early flight to catch. 

You slept through most of the flight back to London. Loki on the other hand, was trying to find ways of getting you to join the “mile high club”. Which you evaded by sleeping. And thanking god for jeans. The temptation was there but you needed to get that whole weekend out of you System and concentrate on work. That and the fact he is still was your playboy of a boss. Let alone you just cheated on Thor with his brother. Trying to justify that alone wasn’t even easy. Though loki was still was acting like the perfect boyfriend. Even when you got off the plane he took your bags and helped you in the car. It was nice though, something he never has done before. It was quite on the car ride back to your place. Before you spoke up.

“Loki,” You sighed taking a deep breath. As he looked over to you, waiting for you to talk. “I wanted to thank you for helping me out.” You paused trying to think. It wasn’t helping that his hand went to your knee when you started to talk. Taking his hand off your knee. “Now that we’re back we can’t do this. It’s not... we both know this isn’t you. And I’m still an employee, your assistant. Let alone dating your brother. What happened over the weekend, can’t happen again. I’m sorry, but we need to focus on work.” You kissed his cheek right before getting out of the car. Loki followed you out of the car to the trunk. Grabbing ahold of you elbow. He was about to say something. Until.

“Ah there is my beautiful girl.” Thor powerful voice called over to you. Loki let his hands drop from you. As you started for you luggage. Before you looked over to Thor, your eyes meet with Loki’s something in his eyes made you shiver. “Let me help you.” Thor grab your bags making to break eye contact with Loki’s. “Brother hope all is well. Where did you wonder off to? I stopped by the office when I got back from Australia.” You thought Loki had told Thor he was going with you. “Brother what happened to your lip? Did some harlot get a little rough.” 

“I had a meeting to deal with. And no it was nothing.” Loki’s voice was cold. You don’t know why it made you chest ache hearing him sound like he did before. “Miss y/l/n I’ll see you at the office.” Without another word Loki got back in the SUV and drove off. Thor smiled his goof smile of his. Though you could only half smile at him. 

“How was your sister wedding?” Thor asked, putting his arm around your waist pulling you into his side. Shit. You weren’t ready for this. What do you tell him, should you tell him about Loki. 

“It was good. Happy to be home. And snuggled up with you.” You lie. You felt like the worst person in the world right then. As you both walked towards you flat building. Looking behind you. Watch the now small dots of the black SUV Loki was in.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor loud Rough snoring, as he laid his heavy naked form partly on top You. As you laid there trying to find sleep. It wasn’t Thor snoring that had been keeping you awake at night since you got back a week ago. It had been like this for a week. Thor stayed with you, and you fucked him senseless trying to get you boss and that weekend out of your mind. Each day seem to be harder to get off then the day before with Thor. To honest with yourself you felt horrible for fucking his brother, your boss. Thought about telling Thor, but then you remember what Thor had told you. That he found the the woman he was dating, ended up in Loki’s bed, and that thought made it worse for you. To the point you felt dirty. So you tried to make it up to Thor even if he didn’t know your dirty little secret. You like Thor really, his body was extremely appetizing. How he could squeeze your body with his arms. But he just could not get you to find your release sexually. Few nights your found yourself not being able to get wet enough for him, you had to imagine Loki’s well skilled tongue fucking your cunt. To even get wet. 

After telling Loki, that what you both did at your sister’s wedding couldn’t happen again. You thought for sure he would go back to being his normal jackass self. But he never did not around you at least. He had been working a lot more. It felt like he never went home at night. You also had avoid his advances on you. Though he didn’t try that much really. You could feel him staring at you though. Undress you with his eyes. Innocent or not so innocent touch’s, he knew what he was doing when his hand would brush along your ass. Which made you instantly wet, and a need for him. Which you started to become ashamed, that what he could do to your traitorous body. You mind would drift to that night his tongue fucked you at your sister’s wedding, how it excited you, that you might get caught with him between you thighs ravishing pussy with his mouth. Even the drunken night made you wanting more. Wanting to know what he could do to you sober.

A quiet moan escape your lips as you laid there. Wish Thor was his brother. The pool between your thighs, was overwhelming you need for sweet release. Sliding you hand, fingers delicately traced along your naked body. Dipping down between wet folds, finding yourself, swollen with a needy bud of nerves. Moving your delicate fingers slowly along your sensitive clit. Making your body twitch with pleasure. Inserting two fingers into your core. Your thumb rubbed along your clit as your fingers moved in and out. Another moaned left your lips, a little longer then then one before that. Startling yourself when Thor moves thinking you woke him up, he only shifted turn on to his back. 

Feeling yourself getting closer to your own release your worked yourself over faster, yet your release never came. You groaned in frustration. Slowing your movements. You looked over to Thor. Moving yourself on top of him. Thinking that maybe since you were close to finally coming, that fucking him would give you that. Rubbing your wet folds along his soft cock. Slowly a waking it. You slipped him inside you when he was hard enough. 

“Shhh.” You placed your index finger on his lips, as Soon as your little stunt woke him up. He was surprise but eagerly watched you. His hands found your hips, and your eyes fluttered closed. As your mind found it’s way on to you riding Loki’s long thick length instead.

Sleep was never found when you made it to work, nor did your much wanted and needed release. To say you were Beyond frustrated was an over statements of the year. Annoyed, cranky, and pissy was your mood; and it showed as you walked into the building. Your once chipper self was long gone as you ignored everyone that tried saying hello to you. Making your way to the elevator, reaching your floor you stepped off. Marching down the hallway to your desk. You dropped your stuff off. Before you walked into Loki’s office. Before opening the doors your took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Knowing he would know something was off. When you walked in loki wasn’t at his desk. Which was odd. You turned to see the door to the washroom was open. What caught your eye was movement on the couch. Turning your head you noticed your boss asleep on the couch. 

He long legs dangling over the edge and on to the floor. His head was propped up on the armrest, using the jacket of his suit to make it some what comfortable. His tie was on the floor next to his shoes. His arms were resting across him chest. His long black hair was a disheveled mess. His lips parted slightly, softly breathing. The fact that he looked rather hot like that, and the way his soften cock even poked up from his tight slacks. Was making your mind drift. Wanting more then to climb on top of him fucking him right then and there, or kneeling down with your lips wrapped tightly around his cock sucking him awake. Made you clenched your thighs together. Feeling yourself get aroused. ‘Fuck.’ You thought remember what you did with Thor this morning pop in your head. 

“Loki,” You half yelled as you pushed his legs off the couch. Almost making the man fall to the floor. “Get up.” You stood by his feet. Your hands on other side of your hips. 

“Damn it, y/n could of just woke me up nicely?” He hissed as he stood up stretching. You had to avert your eyes while he did so.

“And how would’ve you want me to wake you?” You cocked your head. Knowing that was a loaded question. But it fell fell from your lips. Loki smirked, his tongue farted out wetting his lips. You looked down avoiding the list that filled his eyes. He walked towards you.

“Well you could of just sucked me off or rode me.” His voice darkened. You were about to take a step back. Not wanting him near your. As he read your mind. But when he reached out, he reached for his tea that you held in your hand. “Or a nice kiss would of sufficed.” He winked as he was over to his desk.

“In your dreams.” You hissed in annoyance as you walked over to his closet. Pulling stuff out for him.

“Hmm perhaps, but I do know how those lips of yours taste, and I don’t mean the ones on that pretty little face of yours.” He smirked. You tensed up. You’re face turned crimson. Luckily your were in his closet.

“Did you stay here all night again?” You said sternly a bit of anger popped up, as you turned around. 

“Perhaps. I had things to get done.” Loki shrugged. As you handed him clothes to change in.

“Damn it loki,” You huffed. “I’m your assistant, that is what I’m here for is to help you get what ever projects need to get done.” Making sure you choose your words wisely. “You are going home tonight. Sleep in your own bed. I’ll stay here and work on the stuff.” 

“Why, darling you sound a bit pissy, everything all right at home with my brother?” Loki purred. “Is he taking care of you where you really need it, sexually.” Oh you wanted to smack that smug face of his. “Maybe you could just come home with me, I can give you want you want, what you crave.” 

“I’m not even going to entertain that with an answer.” You scoffed as you walked out of his office throwing you hands in the air. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction that is was true. 

“Awe come on love you and I both know what your truly need.” Yelled as the doors to his office shut. You could head the smirk through the door. You sat at your desk getting everything you needed for your out. Turning you computer on. Grabbing your note book from the drawer. You then put your purse in that same drawer. Now before you pulled you phone out. You shoot a quick text to Thor. You knew today was going to be a long day.


End file.
